Flotte der Galaktischen Republik
Die Republikanische Flotte oder auch Flotte der Galaktischen Republik war eine der wichtigsten militärischen Organisationen innerhalb der Galaktischen Republik und blieb mehr als 4000 Jahre lang bestehen. Organisation Die Organisation erfolgte durch den Admiral der Flotte, der von Verteidigungsexperten der Republik gewählt wurde. Der Admiral befehligte alle Admiräle und Kapitäne der Flotte. Die Admiräle der Kernwelten, der zweithöchste Rang innerhalb der Flotte, konnten auch fast alle Admiräle unter ihnen Befehligen, mussten sich jedoch mit dem Admiral der Flotte immer wieder absprechen. Admiräle, Vizeadmiräle und Konteradmiräle befehligten die Flotten und Schiffsverbände die ihnen Zuggewiesen wurden. Kapitäne befehligten die Besatzungsmitglieder an Bord und die Kommandeure leiteten alle Sternjägerstaffeln die an Bord des Schiffes waren.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide (mehr zu den Rängen weiter unten) Geschichte Wann genau die Republikanische Flotte gebildet wurde ist nicht bekannt. Ihre ersten Einsätze hatte sie während des Großen Hyperraumkriegs im Jahre 5000 VSYDer Untergang der Sith. Später wurde sie auch gegen Exar Kun und seine Anhänger im Ersten Sith-Krieg eingesetztDer Sith-Krieg. Zwar hatte die Flotte in den ersten beiden Kriegen eine größere Bedeutung aber eine ihrer wichtigsten Einsätze waren die Mandalorianischen Kriege wo sie zahlreiche Schlachten gegen die Mandalorianer geschlagen hat. Nach der Schlacht von Malachor V, als viele Schiffe der Republik zerstört oder beschädigt wurden, musste die Republikanische Flotte mehr oder weniger erneuert werden. Als nur wenige Monate darauf, Revan, der einst der Held der Republik in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen war, als Sith-Lord mit seinem Schüler Malak zurückkehrte, wurden viele Soldaten innerhalb der Flotte von ihm Beeinflusst und drehten der Republik den Rücken zu, so verlor die Republik auch noch zahlreiche Schiffe und Flottenmitglieder an das von Revan gegründete Zweite Sith-Imperium. So brach der Zweite Sith-Krieg aus und die Republikanische Flotte musste zahlreiche Niederlagen wegen der, nach zwei verlustreichen Kriegen, fehlenden Stärke ertragen. Nach dem Malak seinen Meister verraten hatte und dieser von den Jedi wieder zum Licht gelangte konnte er mit Hilfe der Sternkarten die Sternschmiede, eine riesige Weltraumfabrik, die einst die Rakata erbauten, wiederfinden und so die Republikanische Flotte zur Entscheidungsschlacht des Zweiten Sith-Krieges, der Schlacht von Lehon, führen.Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel) Nach dem Zweiten Sith-Krieg war die Republik fast am kolabieren und die Flotte auch mit ihr. Mit der unabsichtlichen Zerstörung von Peragus II, einer Treibstofffördrungsanlage der Republik, durch die Verbannte, hatte die Flotte erhebliche schwirigkeiten alle Sternjäger mit Treibstoff zu versorgen. Als die Schlacht von Telos IV entbrannte konnte die Flotte nicht alle ihre Sternjäger deswegen gegen Darth Nihilus Flotte in den Kampf schicken. Aber mit Hilfe von Mandalore und dessen mandalorianischen Krieger sowie der Verbannten und ihrer Begleiter konnte die Ravager, Nilihus Flagschiff zerstört werden und die Flotte einen Sieg erreichen. Als die Verbannte auf Malachor V ihre ehemalige Begleiterin Kreia, die sich als Sith-Lady herraustellte, konfrontierte und sie anschließend töten, sowie den Masseschattengenerator vernichten konnte und alle Sith fürs erste besiegt waren konnte sich die Republikanische Flotte erholen.Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords Erst fast drei Jahrunderte Später kamen die Sith aus den Unbekannten Regionen zurück und begannen gegen die Republik den Großen Galaktischen Krieg anfangs konnte die Republik und das wiedergeborene Sith-Imperium keine größeren Erfolge feiern. Zu Mitte des Krieges konnte die Sith aber weiter in die bekannte Galaxis einfallen und viele Systeme erobern. Zu Ende des Krieges hatte die Republikanische Flotte bzw. die Republikanische Armee mehr Erfolg und konnten die Sith wieder etwas zurück drängen. Auch konnte die Mandalorianische Blockade, die nur ein Jahr anhielt, schell von der Flotte und einer Schmugglerallianz beseitigt werden. Durch eine List konnte zum Schluss des Krieges Coruscant von den Sith erobert werden und die Republik zu einem Waffenstillstand gezwungen werden. Danach wurde ein Wettrüsten veranstaltet um für einen nächsten Konflikt gerüstet zu sein.The Old Republic - Timeline 2700 Jahre später, während der Neuen Sith-Kriege waren die Sith wieder fast aus der Galaxis verdrängt worden. Während den Schlachten von Ruusan konnten sie dann von Flotte und den Jedis vernichtet werden. Nach der Schlacht glaubte die Republik, sowie der Jedi-Orden dass alle Sith bei der Zündung der Gedankenbombe vernichtet wurden. Deswegen wurde die Flotte sowie die Armee in den Jahrhunderten danach immer weiter aufgelöst, da man meinte der Frieden würde jetzt ewig andauern.Schöpfer der Dunkelheit Der Verlust der Flotte durch Abrüstung war später, in der nach 100 VSY folgenden Zeit war einer der Gründe warum es Konflikte wie den Stark-Hyperraum-KriegDer Stark Hyperspace Krieg oder die Blockade von NabooEpisode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung zustande kamen. Erst mit der Großen Armee der Republik im Jahre 22 VSY und den somit beginnden KlonkriegenEpisode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger hatte die Galaktische Republik wieder eine Schlagkräftige Flotte, wenn auch nur kurz bevor sie Aufgelöst wurde. Eintitt in die Flotte Wer in die Flotte eintreten wollte, hatte drei Wege dies zu tun. Nämlich als Offiziersanwärter, Crewanwärter oder durch vorläufige Bewertung. Die Anwärter für die Offizierskarriere kommen von der Flottenakademie auf Coruscant oder anderen Flottenakademien der Republik. Z. B Technikexperten oder Ingenieure werden zusätzlich auf die Corellianische Flottenakademie, oder die Strategen auf die Taktikakademie von Duro geschickt. Normale Crewmitglieder melden sich bei ihren örtlichen Flottenanwärterstellen an um in die Flotte zu kommen. Personen die durch die vorläufige Bewertung in die Flotte kommen sind meist gelernte Techniker oder bereits erfahrene Piloten die immer gerne von der Republik aufgenommen oder sogar eine Anfrage bekommen. Der Werbespruch der Republik für den Eintritt in die Flotte war „Tritt der Flotte bei, es ist der Weg um die Galaxie zu sehen“.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Leben in der Flotte Das Leben in der Flotte war zwar gefährlich und auch oft hart aber die Bezahlung war dafür besser als in der Armee. Vor allem die Sternjägerpiloten hatten ein schwieriges Leben, da man ja schnell Abgeschossen werden konnte. Dafür hatten die Soldaten im Dienst der Flotte eine hohe Aufstiegschance wenn sie Tapferkeit, Ideenreichtum oder besondere Fähigkeiten hervorwiesen. Kapitäne und höhere Ränge hatten ein etwas besseres Leben da sie mehr Sold bekamen, hatten aber auch mehr Verantwortung, vor allem für ihre Besatzung. Die Versogung durch Lebensmittel und Medizin war aber immer garantiert.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Ränge und Personal der Flotte *'Admiral der Flotte' Der Admiral der Flotte war für die gesamten Schiffsverbände innerhalb der Republikanischen Flotte zuständig und musste diese Befehligen, er wurde vom Verteidigungsexperten innerhalb des Senats für 10 Jahre gewählt. Der Rang war nicht nur von militärischer Bedeutung sondern der Admiral musste auch dem Senat der Galaktischen Republik immer wieder Bericht erstatten.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *'Admiral der Kernwelten' Die Admiräle der Kernwelten waren für einen bestimmten Sektor in den Kernwelten zugeteilt. Diese Rang war vor allem in Krisenzeiten nützlich, da diese wichtigen Admiräle die letzten Verteidiger der Republik sein würden. Die Admiräle hatten die Macht alle Republikanischen Schiffe ihres Systems zu ihrer Flotte einzugliedern. Außerdem waren sie an Flottenoperationen niedrigerer Admiräle beteiligt.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide right|thumb|Einige Ränge der Flotte, Ein Soldat, Ein Pilot, Ein Offizier und ein Höherer Offizier (von links) *'Admiräle, Vizeadmiräle, Konteradmiräle' Leitenden die einzelnen Flottenteile und Schiffsverbände in der Republikanischen Flotte von ihrem jeweiligen Hauptschiff aus. Sie mussten nur Befehle von dem Admiral der Flotte oder den Admirälen der Kernwelten annehmen, aber sonst konnten sie mit den Schiffen unter ihren Befehl frei operieren. Je nach Rang hatten sie natürlich verschieden viele Schiffe unter ihren Befehlt. Während ein Admiral eine ganze Flotte befehligte standen dem Vizeadmiral nur mittlere Schiffsverbände und einem Konteradmiral nur kleinere Kampfgruppen zu verfügung.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *'Kapitäne' Kapitäne waren sozusagen die Arbeitspferde der Flotte da jeder von ihnen natülich sein eigenes Schiff befehligte und die Admiräle nur sagen konnten was sie zu tun haben. Die meisten der Kapitäne befehligten nur Hammerhead-Kreuzer oder Foray-Blockadebrecher, aber es gibt auch einige Ausnahmen, bei denen die Kapitäne schon die größeren Inexpugnable-Klasse befehligt haben. Jeder Kapitän ist für die Soldaten auf seinem Schiff zuständig und muss bei Unfällen oder in der Schlacht die Verantwortung für sie übernehmen.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *'Kommandanten' Kommandanten waren meist die Stellvertreter von Kapitänen, aber vor allem Führten sie die kleineren Schiffe, wie Sternjäger, in der Flotte an. Die Leiter der Sternjägergeschwader waren vorüberwiegend Kommandanten. Der Rang war genau wie der eines Kapitäns ein wichtiger Bestandteil einer Flotte.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *'Lieutenants' Lieutenants waren vor allem die Sternjägerpiloten und als Kanoniere beschäftigt. Außerdem waren Lieutenants meist das Personal auf der Brücke und waren auch Anführer eines Sternjägergeschwaders unter einem Kommandanten.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *'Schiffsbesatzungen' Die Schiffsbesatzungen stellten sich aus Republikanischen Soldaten, Technikern und Wartungspersonal sowie Sanitäter und Offiziersanwärter zusammen. Sie waren zum Schutz gegen Enterungen, zum instandhalten der Systeme und Sternjäger, und zum Heilen von Verletzten Crewmitgliedern zuständig. Die Offiziersanwärter aber wurden, je nach dem was sie an der Flottenakademie studiert hatten, von ihren Vorgesetzten in ihren späteren Rang eingelernt, mussten aber jedoch auch Dienste eines normalen Besatzungsmitglieder übernehmen.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *'Droiden' Auch Droiden sind ein Bestandteil der Flotte, meist handelt es sich um Wartungsdroiden die das Schiff in Stand halten aber auch um Kampf- oder Protokolldroiden.Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords Raumschiffe der Flotte Die Flotte hatte im Lauf ihrer Zeit eine große Ansammlung von verschiedenen Schiffsklassen entwickelt. Schlachtschiffe *Inexpugnable-Klasse Kreuzer *Interdictor-Klasse Kriegsschiff *Hammerhead-Klasse Kreuzer Fregatten *Foray-Klasse Blockadebrecher *Praetorian-Klasse Fregatte Sternjägermodelle *Aurek-Jäger *S-100 Stinger-Sternjäger *S-250 Chela-Sternjäger Transporter und Fähren *Ministry-Klasse Orbitalshuttle Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel)'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Militärische Einheiten (Galaktische Republik)